Dinner With Disaster
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: Hari libur Shisui yang diundang Sasuke untuk makan malam di rumahnya atas permintaan Mikoto. Makan malam terdengar menyenangkan, termasuk 'aturan dasar' yang dijabarkan Sasuke. / ShiSaku / Canon-non-massacre / English by AjlovesKakashi.


** Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dinner With Disaster adalah fanfict english milik AjlovesKakashi, berikut nomor id storynya: 7769111 .

**Note **: _Author hanya menerjemahkan fict milik AjlovesKakashi yang tentu saja sudah mendapat ijin dari yang bersangkutan. Sudah lama sekali author meminta izin tapi baru beberapa hari yang lalu dikonfirmasi ;) enjoy! (Ada beberapa yang diubah menyesuaikan prasa Indonesia agar bisa lebih dinikmati)_

**Pairing **: Shisui x Sakura.

**Settings **: Canon tapi tanpa pembantaian klan Uchiha.

**Dinner With Disaster**

( makan malam (penuh) dengan bencana )

.

.

Akhirnya dari sekian banyak hari, Shisui mendapat hari tenang alias liburan. Dunia yang damai dan tenang ini jarang sekali memperbolehkan Shisui punya waktu untuk diri sendiri—selain untuk misi-misi sebagai ANBU sampai segala skema pertemuan klan Uchiha bersama Itachi.

Karena itu, dapat dimengerti kalau hari liburnya dipakai untuk berjalan-jalan di area distrik Uchiha dengan mempertahankan wajah bijaksananya selagi menikmati kegiatan cuci mata. Shisui memang sedang tidak tergesa-gesa alias santai ketika melewati rumah bibinya dan terpikir apakah Itachi ada di rumah?

Tapi kalau Itachi di rumah yang artinya tidak ada misi, pastilah sudah mengajak Shisui keluar untuk latihan bersama. Hari begitu cerah dan sedikit terik, hari yang menyenangkan untuk dinikmati Shisui jika latihan bersama Itachi hari ini.

"Shisui."

Atau…

"Sasuke-chan," sapa Shisui balik pada sepupunya yang paling kecil yang kebetulan baru saja keluar. Bagaimana pun Shisui gemas dengan wajah Sasuke, tetap saja bocah itu punya pola tingkah yang lebih datar dari kertas peledak.

"Okaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu makan malam."

Shisui tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Lihat bagaimana nanti saja aku sempat atau tidak," jawabnya jual mahal.

Sasuke masih berdiri, bergeser canggung, dan tanpa sadar berdehem, "Hanya akan ada rekan setimku datang untuk bergabung, Itachi tidak."

Shisui tertawa kecil, "Oh tidak masalah. Aku bahkan sangat minat untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu! Bayangkan, sudah lima tahun kau punya rekan setim dan aku masih belum bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab Shisui tidak peka dengan peringatan awal di wajah Sasuke kalau sepupu terkecilnya itu tidak ingin Shisui datang.

Sasuke menatap kesal dengan picingan mata, lalu mengerang kecil, "Jadi aku di sini untuk memberi tahu aturan dasar untuk acara makan malam ini."

"Oh," gumam Shisui setelah diam sejenak, "Contohnya?"

"Sakura," jidat Sasuke sudah bertuliskan aroganisme di mata Shisui, "zona terlarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Rekan setimku yang perempuan, jaga jarak dengannya," lanjut Sasuke, "Bahkan jangan berani kau menatapnya atau Naruto dan aku akan membalasmu."

Shisui tertawa keras secara tiba-tiba melihat keseriusan di wajah Sasuke yang sedang ditunjuk-tunjuk olehnya, "Sasu-chan, kau begitu protektif. Memangnya siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan," Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Bahkan ekspresinya lebih pantas jadi orang terkuat di Uchiha dibandingkan Shisui sendiri.

"Terus kenapa aku harus diperingati seperti ini?"

Shisui menyaksikan sepupunya berbalik menuju pintu rumah lalu menoleh dramatis, "Hanya saja, jangan pernah mencoba bermain-main dengannya."

"Tentu, tentu saja, Sasu-chan," Shisui melambaikan tangan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan rasa gembira. Pikirannya mendadak girang, makan malan terdengar indah dan menyenangkan setelah mendapat peringatan Sasuke. Seru juga rasanya untuk menggoda adik Itachi yang selalu bersikap cool itu.

Masih terpikir orang terkuat Uchiha ini adalah orang yang bijaksana dan cool?

.

.

Sakura datang lebih awal seperti biasa, tiba sebelum Naruto dan berdiri gugup di luar pintu rumah Uchiha. Terus, dia mengangkat tangan dan mengetuk bingkai kayu yang mengelilingi pintu kertas tradisional.

Seketika, langkah cepat terdengar dan Sakura yakin bahwa Uchiha Mikoto sudah merasakan kehadirannya dan sekarang bergegas untuk memeluknya erat-erat seperti biasa.

Sakura menghela napas dan tentu saja, pintu tergeser terbuka dengan indahnya, wanita berambut gelap Uchiha langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Sakura-chan!"

Ninja medis balas memeluk dengan antusias dan menunggu untuk dilepaskan. Setelah dibebaskan, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Halo, Mikoto-basan."

"Ayo, masuklah! Makan malam hampir selesai!" Mikoto mengintip sekitar Sakura dan tersenyum, "Naruto-kun belum datang?"

"Seperti biasa," Sakura memamerkan sederet giginya, "dia terlambat."

"Sebuah kebiasaan yang dia ambil dari Kakashi," terdengar suara lain dari dalam rumah.

Sakura mengangguk kepadanya dan menyapa, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk datar dan berpaling kepada ibunya, "Okaa-san, aku akan pergi menjemput Naruto."

Mikoto dan Sakura mengamati kepergian Sasuke yang melangkah pergi. Aura tegang pun menghilang ketika bocah itu menghilang pula di sudut jalan. Mikoto mengantar Sakura ke dalam dan membawanya ke dapur di mana seorang pria berambut gelap, jelas Uchiha, sedang bersandar di meja sambil mengunyah apel.

"Mikoto-bachan, siapa itu?" ia meracau, mulut penuh dengan apel yang sedikit keluar ke udara saat ia berbicara.

Sakura meringis dan melihat ke Mikoto yang sedang mengangkat alis. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah Uchiha yang menyimpang dari ke-Uchiha-an ini? Sakura belum pernah bertemu anggota Uchiha lain yang ia yakini penuh dengan kehormatan dan kewibawaan, tapi orang ini?

Sasuke selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto dan bahkan Itachi memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, namun, Uchiha ini tidak hanya membantai apel tanpa berperi-ke-apel-an, tetapi juga telah membungkuk sigap nan jenaka melawan ke-Uchiha-an bahkan lebih cocok sebagai warga sipil biasa ketimbang anggota Uchiha.

"Shisui," Mikoto tersenyum, "kenalkan, ini adalah Haruno Sakura."

Shisui mengulurkan tangan dan Sakura sedikit enggan menyambutnya, gadis itu mendesah pelan juga ketika merasakan telapak tangan lengket yang jorok bekas apel itu. Shusui tersenyum lebar seperti baru saja mendapat piala penghargaan sebagai pemenang, membuat Sakura berpikir baiknya lelaki itu lebih pantas berada dalam silsilah keluarga Naruto ketimbang Uchiha.

Orang ini, Shisui, tidak terlihat seperti anggota klan-yang-oh-why-so-prideful klan (begitulah Naruto menjuluki mereka), tapi memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin sih…

"Sakura," Mikoto tersenyum lebih, "Ini Shisui, sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke, keponakanku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan," Shisui tersenyum, tangan masih menggenggam erat telapak Sakura sambil menyandar kembali ke meja di belakangnya membuat Sakura sedikit tertarik tubuhnya.

Sakura tak bisa membalas, sedang sibuk berpikir orang ini menyimpang dari Uchiha lainnya. Tidak hanya begitu ramah tapi juga agak menakutkan. Sakura bisa menghitung siapa saja orang yang baru kenal tapi sudah memanggilnya dengan sok akrab seperti ini.

Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade dan sekarang Shisui. Sakura tidak menyangkanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdia tidak pergi ke ruang tamu saja dan menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara aku menyelesaikan makan malam?" Mikoto menyarankan, mengusir mereka dari dapur dengan tangannya.

Tangan Sakura akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Shisui yang masih riang akan menggosokan tangannya di pakaian tapi Sakura mencegah. "Anda harus mencuci tangan Anda, Uchiha-san."

"Jangan terlalu formal," desahnya, "Itu tidak penting, tahu."

Sakura berjalan ke arah westafel yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Shisui mengikuti dengan seringai khas Uchiha, berjalan di belakang Sakura. terlalu dekat.

Sakura berhenti di wastafel dan menyalakan keran, mengambil sabun dari wadah dekatnya dan menyabuni sampai tangannya ditutupi busa.

"Sakura-chan, jangan seperti itu," tawa Shisui. Sakura tegang tiba-tiba saat lengan Shisui mengelilinginya untuk menyalakan keran dan meletakan tangan di atas tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan—" Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Shh, Sakura-chan," Shisui berbisik, "Aku hanya mencuci tanganku."

"Dasar pervert, alasan macam apa itu!" Sakura mengerutkan kening, melangkah lebih dekat ke meja westafel supaya Shisui tidak terlalu menempel.

Shisui malah maju lebih dekat dan Sakura meraskan wajahnya panas saat dada pria itu menekan punggungnya. "Ini bukan alasan! Aku benar-benar mencuci tanganku," gumam Shisui.

"Yang benar saja," Sakura menatap tangannya yang masih dikelilingi oleh lengan Shisui. "Lepaskan aku, atau kau akan dikeroyok satu distrik Uchiha karena pelecehan ini!"

Shisui tertawa dan Sakura dalam hati panik, posisi ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. "Aku rasa ini bukan pelecehan."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit membentak, bergerak sedikit pun tidak bisa selain menempelkan diri pada westafel agar Shisui tidak terlalu menghimpitnya. Tapi sia-sia.

Shisui memasang wajah berpikir menggerakan bola mata, lalu menjawab dengan nada pura-pura ragu, "Merayu?" setelah menjawab, Shisui menunduk untuk membilas tangannya menyebabkan rambutnya menempel pada leher dan pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alis kesal, lalu mematikan keran air. "Kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan mencoba melakukan perayuan ini ketika timku sampai ke sini!"

"Huh?"

"Aku peringati kau, mereka brutal dan sering bertindak semaunya hingga terkesan bodoh."

"Sasuke menyebutkan sesuatu pagi ini tentangmu yang menjadi 'zona terlarang'."

"Yah, mereka suka begitu, mengusir semua calon teman kencanku," Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Mereka bilang punya teman kencan hanya merusak fokus tim dalam latihan dan misi."

"Apakah kau pernah terpikir untuk memacari salah satu dari rekan setimmu?" Shisui bertanya, matanya sedikit tertutup sambil bersandar lebih dekat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kurasa dengan begitu mereka tidak mengusir semua calon teman kecanmu."

"Kurasa kau tidak waras," Sakura gusar karena tangan Shisui masih memenjarakannya, Sakura menaikan bahu dan mendorongnya. "Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau tentu terlalu…" Sakura tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

"Aku hanya main-main," protes Shisui, mengelap tangannya masih basah dengan kemeja hitamnya. Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku bukan tipe gadis yang bisa diajak main-main."

Shisui menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun kehadiran sosok gelap dan dingin memotongnya, "Shisui."

Uchiha satu ini akhirnya kalem dan menoleh, "Ah, Fugaku-ojisan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab kepala klan Uchiha sebelum melanjutkan, "Shisui, aku percaya kau tidak menjengkelkan Haruno-san dengan ejekan bodohmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Uchiha-jisan," potong Sakura membela nama idiot di depannya, "Shisui-kun hanya membantuku dengan rincian teknik agak sulit dan kritik yang membangun. Masukannya sangat berguna."

Fugaku mengangguk dan pergi setelah berkata, "Kalau begitu silakan dilanjutkan."

"Heheheh ..." Shisui menggosok lehernya canggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Terima kasih untuk itu."

"Dia cukup menakutkan," aku Sakura, "Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu atau apa pun."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Shisui menyeringai. "Aku bahkan tak kan memimpikan hal tersebut."

Sakura berjalan melewati Shisui namun tangannya digenggam dan diggeret Shisui untuk segera ke ruang tamu, Sakura mendesah kesal, "Sasuke dan Naruto harus datang dengan segera!"

Sakura melepas kaitan yang diciptakan Shisui lalu duduk di sofa mewah, Shisui duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ijin, "Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Apakah itu pertanyaan atau permintaan?" Sakura melirik ke samping.

"Hmm ..." Shisui berpikir sejenak, "permintaan?"

Sakura menghela napas dan bersandar sepenuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "Aku kepala medis Konoha."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Aku juga murid Hokage."

Shisui terlihat kagum, "Aku tahu dia punya murid, tapi aku tidak tahu itu kau."

Sakuraa mengangkat alisnya dan mulai tertawa, terjatuh bersandar di pundak Shisui saat tertawa geli. Shisui menatap aneh dan Sakura merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang di Konoha yang tidak tahu bahwa aku Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang meruntuhkan tempat latihan dan memukul dinding hingga berlubang dan juga penghancur sejati."

"Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di Konoha," gerutu Shisui tidak suka ditertawakan, wajahnya memanas karena kepala gadis itu masih bersandar di bahunya, "Itachi menjerumuskanku pada banyak misi sebagai ANBU."

"Ah, jadi kau anggota ANBU," Sakura nampak sangat terkesan, "Itachi-san agak sulit untuk bekerja dengan seseorang, kan? Aku hanya berasumsi karena aku tahu pasti kalau dia seperti Kakashi ketika datang ke rumah sakit setelah misi."

"Masa sih?"

"Dia selalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku ketika aku menarik keluar jarum," lanjut Sakura terkekeh.

Mereka berdua duduk untuk sementara waktu, mengobrol selagi menunggu yang lain. Nampak langsung cocok dan seketika nyaman dengan orbolan yang tercipta. Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan dua cakra tak asing mendekat dan ia tahu itu teman-temannya. Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura segera berdiri dengan sigap pindah ke kursi lain yang tak kalah nyaman membiarkan Shisui diam dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dua idiot itu jika menemukanmu di sebelahku," jelas Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ini tidak seperti aku menyukaimu atau apa. Aku hanya tidak mau harus menyembuhkanmu nanti kalau sudah terlanjur bonyok."

"Taruhan, mereka berdua bahkan tidak bisa membuatku lecet sedikit pun," bual Shisui meremehkan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tapi tatapannya berubah bijaksana, "Jangan meremehkan mereka dua. Ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu dan bekerja sama, mereka sebenarnya agak tangguh."

"Yah aku akan percaya ketika aku melihatnya." Dan dengan itu, Shisui menyeringai licik penuh rencana.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan meragukan, jelas curiga ekspresi gembira Shusui, dan sangat bingung ketika Shisui tidak repot-repot untuk mengurangi tawa rendahnya yang aneh.

Berdasarkan wajah Shisui dan dua tanda tangan chakra mendekat, ninja medis satu ini terpaksa menyimpulkan bahwa makan malam ini akan berada dalam situasi mencekam karena didatangi tamu bernama bencana.

.

.

Sangat tidak nyaman adalah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat makan malam ini. Tanpa adanya Itachi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Fugaku, pengawasan ketua klan itu malah berbalik putra keduanya, Sasuke, dan keponakannya, Shisui.

Sakura sendiri bahkan merasa ditatap dengan pertanyaan tanpa ampun dari sang kepala Uchiha, hingga terpaksa menempel pada Sasuke di sampingnya untuk menyembunyikan diri, dari seramnya tatapan yang mungkin menjadi sharingan.

"Haruno-san, aku yakin Shishou-mu bermaksud untukmu menikah, benar?" Fugaku bertanya. Sakura memejamkan mata spontan. Ini dia yang ia takutkan. Berita itu… ah…

"H-Hai ..."

"Tidak diragukan lagi dengan Kazekage," Fugaku memberanikan diri, "itu akan sangat menguntungkan Konoha jika Suna menjadi sekutu yang lebih permanen. Kau harus merasa bangga."

Wajah Sakura memanas dan ia menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon yang terang-terangan diabaikan oleh rekan setimnya itu. Pengkhianat.

Sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, Sakura angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya, Tsunade-sama menyerahkan keputusan padaku untuk menikah dengan siapa. Aku tertekan memikirkannya."

Sebuah napas lega lolos dari Mikoto dan wanita itu tersenyum, "Itu bagus, kan, Fugaku? Kita masih bisa untuk memiliki Sakura-chan agar bergabung di klan."

Mata Sasuke berkedut dan ia lemparkan deathglare pada ibunya, "Sakura belum punya pelamar satu pun."

Fugaku tampak hampir senang dan melanjutkan, "Ya, Mikoto, kita bisa memiliki Sakura dengan bergabung di klan kita. Siapa yang menurutmu cocok untuknya?"

Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan wanita tua berambut gelap itu mulai bersemangat memikirkan sesuatu. "Pada awalnya, aku akan berpikir Sasuke—" Sasuke dan Naruto tersedak, Mikoto melanjutkan, "tapi setelah pemikiran yang cermat, aku pikir Itachi dan Sakura akan lebih serasi."

"Tidak!" Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab dengan tegas secara bersamaan.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan berbicara dengan nada jengkel, "Tidak, tidak, Mikoto-basan! Sakura-chan akan tetap melajang selamanya dan kita tidak akan pernah membiarkan teme gondrong menyentuh Sakura! "

"Diam, Dobe!" Sasuke memukul Naruto di sebelahnya, "jangan panggil Kakakku teme!"

"AW, teme! Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Naruto menendangnya kembali.

"Aduh! Jangan panggil aku teme juga!"

Kedua mulai berperang dan akhirnya mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Mikoto meminta agar mereka melanjutkan pertempuran di luar saja, jadi keduanya lebih mudah dari pada di dalam rumah, yang lain memutar bola mata malas saat keduanya langsung keluar untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran.

"Oh ya, Mikoto-jichan," Shisui mulai, "kenapa aku tidak bisa berada di daftar calon potensial tersebut?"

Fugaku dan Mikoto kedua tampak agak terkejut dan Sakura hanya memelototi Shisui sembari memperketat genggamannya pada sumpit. Akhirnya, Mikoto menemukan suaranya dan mulai berpikir tentang potensial Shisui, "aku tidak pernah terpikirkan Shisui sebelumnya ... Bagaimana menurutmu, Fugaku?"

Pria tua itu berpikir sebentar, "kemampuan tertentu Shisui dan Itachi akan bekerja jauh lebih baik, kemungkinannya cukup tinggi. Tapi Itachi akan menjadi kandidat yang jauh lebih baik."

Sakura benar-benar malu dan tersentak saat kulit kakinya disentuh sesuatu yang mengelus betis juga lututnya. Apa pun yang di bawah meja itu benar-benar—

"Apa yang—" Sakura mencicit.

"Sakura-chan?" Shisui menyeringai licik, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba masuk akal, yah, Sakura mengerti. Shisui sengaja menjahili Sakura di depan bibi dan pamannya, dua orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Sakura mengertakkan gigi sambil memelototinya dengan marah yang ditahan-tahan, "Beraninya kau—"

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih untuk kembali masuk ke ruang makan, duduk di kedua sisi rekan setim berambut merah muda mereka. "Jadi, Mikoto-basan, kau sudah tidak ingin memasangkan Sakura-chan dengan Itachi, kan?" Naruto nyengir.

"Yah, Fugaku dan aku sekarang mempertimbangkan Shisui-kun," Mikoto balas menyengir.

"Tidak!"

Alis Fugaku miring ke atas karena kemarahan si anak bungsu, "Kau tak setuju, Sasuke?"

"Itachi masih mending deh, tapi Shisui tidak menghormati wanita sama sekali!" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Kau tidak cukup waktu untuk memberikanku penilaian, Sasu-chan," Shisui tersenyum dari sisi lain meja, "Aku yakin aku bisa memperlakukan Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Benar, Sakura, kan?"

Sakura memucat saat ada sepasang kaki membelai betisnya bahkan menjepit seperti sebuah ancaman. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan emosi untuk memelototi Shisui.

"Whaaaa ...?" Mata Naruto melebar secara dramatis. "Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar menyukai Uchiha-teme ini?"

Tangan Sasuke melewati Sakura lalu menampar rekan pirangnya, "Jangan sebut sepupuku teme, dobe."

Naruto balik memukul, "Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

Mata Sasuke berkedut, "Jangan panggil panggil aku teme juga, dobe!"

Mikoto memutar matanya dan menggeleng, "Anak-anak, kalian tau bor? Ambil keluar."

Naruto dan Sasuke patuh bangkit dari meja dan berjalan tenang di luar, di mana Sakura yakin mereka akan mendadak brutal meninju satu sama lain saat mereka cukup jauh dari rumah untuk menghindari kerusakan.

Sakura sekali lagi ditinggalkan sendiri untuk menghadapi tiga Uchiha yang tampak menikmati bermain-main dengan batinnya yang mulai stress, dan ia menjadi semakin kesal dengan ketidakmampuan kedua rekannya untuk membaca situasi dengan benar.

Shisui memberi seringai mengejek khas Uchiha ketika ingat peringatan Sakura tentang keganasan teman-temannya, "Jadi, Sakura-chan bagaimana menurutmu?" Kakinya masih membelai perlahan.

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Tentang apa?"

"Kau dan aku," katanya pelan, "bersama-sama."

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering sedangkan kedua orang tua dari salah satu rekannya menatap Sakura penuh harap. Ia harus sadar tetap sopan, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura akan membalas Shisui nanti, pasti, gadis itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Sepertinya bisa dicoba," jawabnya pelan, "kurasa."

Pergerakan kaki Shisui terhenti karena terkejut, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan jawaban Sakura. Sementara Sakura bernapas lega untuk sepersekian detik karena terhenti sudah pelecehan terhadap kakinya.

Oh ya, ia baru sadar apa yang lebih buruk dari kepedeannya Shisui nanti selain senyum berseri-seri Mikoto yang membuat Sakura teringat ekspresi siap tempur Sasuke jika mengetahui kabar ini?

Fugaku diam sejenak , tampak agak senang dengan gagasan itu, tapi... "Hn, aku masih berpikir bahwa Itachi lebih cocok sebagai kandidat."

"Hanya kebijaksanaannya, anata," Mikoto tersenyum dari seberang meja, "Apakah kau mempertimbangkan kepribadian?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Fugaku gusar mirip seperti ekspresi Sasuke.

"Shisui, meskipun kecepatan dan kekuatannya mematikan, tapi ia bukan individu yang berdedikasi atau serius. Akhirnya, Shisui akan kehilangan minat dan beralih ke wanita berikutnya, sementara Itachi akan tetap setia sebagai suami yang setia." Lanjut Fugaku mempromosikan anak sulungnya.

Sakura ingin sekali membanting jidatnya di atas meja saat ini. Ia dan Itachi berhubungan dengan baik tapi itu hanya karena saling mengagumi keterampilan satu sama lain. Sementara Shiui, baru kali ini ditemuinya cukup menghibur dan yah lumayan cerdas. Tapi… Ah…

Sementara orang-orang Uchiha ini mencoba untuk memutuskan nasibnya meskipun cenderung menyiksanya pikirannya, Sakura jadi merasa pelecehan Shisui terhadap kakinya sangat menghibur (ia mengakuinya).

Apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah alasan yang cerdas untuk keluar dari situsi yang sulit ini—ditambah dengan gurauan tenang antara pemimpin Uchiha dengan istrinya serta seringai puas Shisui saat ia menganiaya Sakura di bawah meja.

"Permisi, Uchiha-jisan, Mikoto-basan," Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku harus bekerja di rumah sakit besok pagi dan aku harus beristirahat dengan cukup untuk keadaan darurat besok."

"Oh, itu tidak masalah, Sayang!" Mikoto tersenyum. "Shisui-kun, tolong antar Sakura ke rumahnya."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya kikuk, "Itu tidak perlu. Aku tinggal dekat dengan menara Hokage, situasinya tidak nyaman dan menyeramkan lho…"

"Oh, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah, Sakura-chan," kata Shisui secara dramatis, "kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

Mata Sakura berkedut, tapi ia terus tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, Shisui-kun, aku punya kekuatan chakra yang tidak biasa, jadi aku bisa menghajar siapa pun yang akan menyentuhku di jalan."

"Tapi aku memaksa, sungguh."

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura terpaksa bersedia, percuma saja banyak alasan harusnya Sakura tahu kalau Shisui itu keras kepala dan pemaksa! Terutama dengan merangkul Sakura seperti saat ini.

Sama seperti insiden penganiayaan sebelumnya, Shisui melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan seringai lebar super mengganggu bagi Sakura. Sesekali jari pria itu mengelus tanpa ketahuan baju merah marun Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kau menikmati makan malamnya, Sakura-chan?" Shisui menyeringai.

"Selain mendengarkan dua idiot bertengkar, orang-orang memutuskan masa depanku, dan dilecehkan secara seksual oleh Uchiha teraneh yang pernah aku temui," Sakura melirik Shisui dari sudut matanya, "makanannya sangat enak."

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Shisui menyeringai, "jangan bilang kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku! Biasanya, makan malam sangat membosankan, tapi dengan _gentel_, Shisui muda melakukan sedikit layanan untuk menghiburmu, dan makan malam menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada biasanya!"

"Yah, aku akui," Sakura bergumam santai, "Tapi apa kau tidak terlalu percaya diri? Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk berjuang lebih untuk… sesuatu?"

Shisui diam sejenak membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Tiba-tiba pria yang dicap sebagai Uchiha terkuat itu membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Tepat pada saat itu mereka telah sampai depan tangga menuju pintu rumah Sakura yang kini membalikkan badan dan langsung menaruh dua jarinya untuk menahan bibir Shisui yang ternyata akan menyerang.

"Maaf Shisui-kun," Sakura menyeringai, "Aku tidak mempan dengan cara itu. Traktir aku makan malam saja lain kali."

"Besok!" jawab Shisui cepat, "Aku janji besok akan menjemputmu makan malam."

"Besok aku sibuk," Sakura tersenyum licik melihat kekecewaan pada wajah Shisui, "Beri aku kejutan kapan-kapan, selamat malam, Shisui-kun."

Shisui menatap kecewa Sakura yang sudah berlari begitu saja ke dalam rumah sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia diam sejenak di situ. Sebelum akhirnya mengerti, Sakura sedang membalasnya. Ia pun tersenyum memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan menjauh kembali ke distrik Uchiha dengan tawa puas nan keras.

"Lihat saja, Fugaku-jisan. Itachi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku."

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh, author agak frustasi terjemahin beberapa prasa. Kabar baiknya, AjlovesKakashi bilang akan ada sekuel. Dan author juga udah nyiapin sekuel versi author nanti, rate M dong HAHA #dijitakkk. Tapi mungkin nanti setelah tamatin Soulmate dan Tsumi yang memang tinggal satu chapter.


End file.
